Why I Hate Macy Misa
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Kevin's POV of WHIKL. Of course it's Kacy, but also has some Joella.
1. Prologue: The List

I can't believe I talked myself into this. Get ready for some repeats of stuff. But I think y'all will like this. It goes along with WIHKL, but has a lot more Joe and Nick interaction (so, lots of smart alecky retorts on Joe's part, crazy suggestions on Kevin's part and eye rolling on Nick's part). I think there will be more Joella than I usually write, just because there's a lot more Joe.

I really, really hope that I can make my Kevin (hahahaha…my Kevin…sorry…got distracted at that thought…) sound like an actual guy's thoughts…

I'm awesome, right? I feel awesome! I'm wearing an awesome shirt my mom got me for Christmas. It says "Chapter One: My Two Favorite Words"

It makes me happy. Like reviews. (hint, hint)

* * *

I sighed heavily in English class. I wasn't looking forward to lunch…or was I? I wasn't really sure. I mean, yeah, I'd get to see Macy…but then, on the other hand…I'd be seeing Macy…I really liked her at times, but when she was in fangirl mode…I was kind of…scared of her.

That was absolutely ridiculous to admit…because when you look at Macy, she doesn't look scary…she actually looks really pretty with her big brown eyes and that gorgeous smile…but then she sees me and she freaks out and drops something on my foot or hits me in the face with something…she had gotten better, but still…

I sighed again and picked up my pen. Maybe if I came up with reasons I hated her, I wouldn't feel all…confused when it came to her.

Why I hate Macy Misa:

I hate that she forgives easily.

I hate that she's so sweet and innocent looking.

I hate the way she tries so hard and never gives up. She looks cute.

I hate that I can pick her scream out of the crowd at a concert-it makes it hard to concentrate.

I hate that she smells really, really good.

I hate the way she looks when she's sad.

I hate that I know I have to let her go when I hug her.

I hate that she's easy to read.

I hate that she leans into me when we're watching movies.

I hate that she's so oblivious about my feelings.

Well, shit. That didn't work. I was completely over the moon for her and she only saw me as Kevin of JONAS.

Great…

I just hoped my brothers wouldn't find out…or Stella. If Stella found out, I'd be screwed.

* * *

Isn't it funny how similar they are? I have part of the first chapter written already…I'll probably have it up before Sunday.


	2. Reason 1: She forgives way too easily

Get this, y'all. I was watching JONAS with my little sister. The Haunted Firehouse one. My sister said "If Kevin wasn't married, you two would be perfect for each other." My mom got them all confused and then was like, "Oh, he's the nerdy one. Why do you always like the nerds?" and then she goes on about how he was too young to get married and it was funny.

I'll be back at school tomorrow/Monday and I'll be very sad that my break is over.

I really, really hope this sounds good.

Watch for a very, very subtle My Fair Lady allusion. If you get it, a hundred points to you!

I don't own anything in the JONAS-verse.

* * *

When I messed up with the Macy singing thing and I apologized, I was surprised that she forgave me so easily. It wasn't that I wanted her to be mad at me, but seeing as the only girl whose anger I had experienced before that was Stella's and Macy was Stella's best friend, I kind of expected her to stay mad at me for a while.

It's impossible for me to hold a grudge for long, so it's nice to know that there's someone else like that, but…I crushed her dreams and made her cry. How'd she forgive me so fast? I've never made Stella cry but she's gone days without speaking to me when I do something much smaller than crushing her dreams.

I just don't understand girls.

In math class, I was assigned to work on a scale project with Macy. Which was cool. I'd get to hang out with her for a few hours a day until we finished the project. Awesome. I suggested that we go after school to get the supplies and stuff and we could go back to my house afterward and work on it. She quickly agreed and I found myself looking forward to the end of the school day. I just somehow had to convince Joe and Nick to get a different ride. Maybe I could wheedle something out of Stella.

***

"Stella, I need a favor," I asked quietly. I was in super-stealth mode. I pride myself in being better than Joe in that respect. But that's not saying much.

"What do you want now?" she asked, "Another leather jacket?"

"Actually, that'd be nice. In black this time, not brown. According to her website, Macy thinks I look better in black-" I broke off quickly. Stella didn't know I had a vague kind of crush on Macy, and I certainly didn't need her to know. That would be embarrassing and what if she told Macy? I think she kind of figured it out though…she had that look on her face that she got when she was trying to figure something out.

"Why do you care what color Macy thinks what you look better in? Do you have some kind of crush on her?"

Shoot.

"No, of course not," I said, my voice going high.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and an expression that clearly said "you expect me to buy that?"

I sighed.

"Don't…don't tell her, okay?"

Stella gasped and clapped in delight.

"So, what's the favor?"

"Macy and I have to work on a project together. We're meeting after school and going to Hobby Lobby. I don't want Joe or Nick hassling me about Macy if she does one of her…fangirl things…well, it'd mainly be Joe hassling me, but you know what I mean…right?"

"Yes, Kevin, I know what you mean, get on with it…" she said, looking bored and pulling out a nail file.

"Well, could you take Joe and Nick home while I'm with Macy for a few hours?"

"What's in it for me?"she asked.

"Um…I might be a few steps closer to asking out your best friend?" I questioned hopefully.

"You're going to ask her out?!"

"I won't if I find out you tell her."

"You drive a hard bargain, mister," she said, smiling at me and shutting her locker."I'll do it. You and Macy would be kind of perfect together. You're both a little…out there."

***

Macy and I went to Hobby Lobby after school let out and we bought a lot of random stuff to build the house. When we got back to the house, we set the stuff on the kitchen table and attempted to get to work. We were sitting next to each other and she tossed her hair over her shoulder as she asked about the floor plan. That was distracting. The hair-tossing, not the floor plan thing.

I attempted to draw something, but it ended up looking rather…bad. Macy giggled and took the pencil from my hand.

"Here," she said, drawing a neat box and dividing it into thirds, "We can make the house all compartmentalized and divided or we could do like they do on HGTV and make it all open and airy. Kind of like the firehouse actually."

"Okay, I like that idea. So what do we want to put in the house?"

"Well, Zorca said we needed a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and it had to be…" she paused to flip through the packet, "at least fifteen hundred square feet. So, add another bedroom, a living room, a…"

"A recording studio?" It was a fake house, after all. Not like we needed to be realistic about it. And my house already had a recording studio. Although, I am a rockstar, so that had something to do with it.

"You can have the recording studio if I can have a basketball court," Macy said.

"Extravagant much?" I said with a smirk.

"Said the rockstar with an at-home recording studio and a revolving guitar rack."

"Touché."

I smiled at her as she continued making notes of what to include in the house and what the scale should be. When she set the pencil down, I quickly averted my gaze.

"I think we've done enough for tonight; I can come back tomorrow and we can draw the scaled version on the foam board and start setting up the cardboard walls or whatever."

"That sounds fine with me; do you need a ride home?" I asked, standing up.

"Um…yeah, a ride home would be great."

I grabbed my keys and led her out the door.

***

Over the next few days, Macy and I hung out a lot, sometimes doing the project, sometimes not. The days we didn't do anything for the project, we spent watching TV or just hanging out doing other homework. What I really liked about it was that Macy was used to being in the house after a while and she wasn't always freaking out.

We had gone back to Hobby Lobby and bought some dollhouse furniture and added it to the house. It looked really good and I was proud of Macy for doing most of the actual work. I just paid for most of it and put the house together.

So the night before it was due, I moved it from the kitchen table to the island so that I wouldn't forget it in the morning. But then, somehow, it ended up crashing to the floor, breaking in several places and looking pitiful. All that hard work that we had put into it for two weeks was gone.

Damn, damn, damn, damn!

I panicked for a few minutes, wrangled up the extra materials and stared blankly at them for a few minutes before I called Macy. I hoped she wouldn't be angry, even though I deserved it some.

"Hey, Kevin," Macy said happily.

"Macy! I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I was just moving the house and…"

There was a long silence.

"Kevin? What happened?"

"Ibroketheproject!"

"No," she whispered. I felt so awful. It was like the Singing Incident all over again. I just hoped she wouldn't cry. I wasn't quite sure how to handle a crying Macy yet.

"It's okay, though," I tried to assure her, "There were plenty of leftover supplies so I'm working on it now. But I need your help…can you come over and draw the floor plan again? Please?"

I couldn't do this without her. She was the one with all the know-how.

She sighed heavily and said she'd be over soon.

The doorbell rang after a while and I opened it, practically shouting my happiness at her being there.

"Just tell me how we're going to fix this," she said, getting straight to the point. That was definitely something she had in common with Stella. Limited B.S. tolerance.

"Well, I know you have all the scaling stuff, so if you could just tell me the numbers, we can cut the pieces and glue them down," I said.

"Sounds great," she sounded tired and angry. Not a good combination.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked cautiously.

"Honestly, yes," she said as she heaved a sigh and flipped through her notebook.

"I am really, really sorry about it Mace. I don't know what happened. One minute it was fine, the next, it fell face-down and…well, you see."

I looked at her from across the table. I tried to resist using puppy-dog eyes, but I didn't want to spend an unknown amount of time with Macy in close proximity and have her be mad at me. I was desperate for at least a little bit of forgiveness. Just enough to make this night bearable.

"It's okay, Kev. It was an accident. I forgive you. I have the plans, we can be done in a couple of hours if we're lucky," she said softly. She patted the space next to my hand distractedly as she got out a ruler.

"You forgive me?" That was fast. Just like the Singing Incident apology. She nodded in response. It felt sincere. I decided to risk a hug.

I got out of my chair, walked over to her side of the table and wrapped her in my arms. I felt her freeze in my arms so I pulled back and smiled at her. I didn't want her to go into a catatonic state.

She stared blankly back at me. Oops. I think she was already there.

"T-t-that long wall is supposed to be…fifteen miles-inches. Inches. Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

I laughed silently and started cutting pieces of cardboard for the walls.

We finally finished the house around one-thirty and Macy was bumbling around the kitchen gathering her stuff to go home.

"I'm just going to drive home," she said as she grabbed her bag, "It's only a few blocks."

"Not in your condition," I said.

"It's not like I'm drunk," she shot back.

"Yeah, but staying awake for long periods of time and then driving is basically akin to drunk driving." I learned that when I stayed up until four AM watching a Law and Order marathon one night.

"Fine, I'll call my mom and tell her I spending the night here. I'll just wake up early and go get a uniform from home before going to school."

I smiled at her, happy that I won the argument that could have potentially saved her life. I felt like a total hero.

I really needed to get some sleep.

* * *

Please, please, please tell me if you liked it. And tell me if I was way off in Kevin's voice.

And fer srs about the My Fair Lady reference. I don't think you'd get it unless you knew the play/movie really well. It's a Henry Higgins quote. And it leads into a song.


	3. Reason 2: She looks cute and innocent

Okay, so, I'm back at school and my previously sketchy Ethernet connection is kaput. I went to Computer Services and they were a bit of a help, but I need a card and a cord or something for it to do what I want. Plus it's still just one port that works in that room!!! So, I would have had this posted last night, but thanks to the evil that is my sketchy Ethernet, I couldn't do anything until today. I went to the two classes I have today-Spanish and philosophy. Spanish seems fun…but she won't let us wear hats? NO FAIR! Lol. Philosophy seems cool, as does the prof. xDDD I'm in the library right now posting this and downloading syllabi and scouring Amazon for the best deals on ELEVEN TEXTBOOKS!

Anyway…on to the story. I think this story is going to go a lot faster than WIHKL, because I already have parts of the story done. I just copy and paste dialogue, twist the POV, and add Kevin's thoughts to everything…kind of. I also go back and read WIHKL for little details and work them in on Kevin's side.

I think he sounds like cuddly, innocent Kevin mixed with teenage boy Kevin in this chapter-which is what I was aiming for.

Look for another update by Monday-I have that day off!

--------------------------------------------  
I led Macy up the stairs, hyper-aware that I was holding her hand. Stella was the only girl that had ever spent the night at our house, and that was really just passing out on the couch after movie marathons-totally innocent. I tried to convince myself that having Macy sleeping in one of my bunks was just as innocent, but after her handing her some pajamas, it really didn't seem that innocent.

I don't know. Macy makes me think too much. I should add that to the list, but ten is such a nice number.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I came out, Macy scooted past me and shut the door behind her. I crawled into my bottom bunk and tried to fall asleep.

"Good night, Kevin," I heard Macy say when she climbed up into the bed above mine.

"Sweet dreams, Mace," I answered.

***

When I woke up the next morning, I got dressed for school and slid down the firepole. I was immediately greeted with a wolf whistle from Joe.

"Way to go, Casanova; you got Macy to sleep over."

"Joe, shut up. We finished our project really late last night and I didn't want her driving home. Nothing happened."

"You got her wearing your pajamas didn't you? You must have smooth-talked her pretty well. Mind if I take a couple of pointers?"

"Joe, the only way you'd get a girl is if she was brain damaged," Nick said.

"Stella's not brain damaged!" Joe spluttered.

"Yeah, and you don't have her, do you?" Nick said with the hint of a smile.

"I'm still trying to get a handle on her."

"Joe, if you don't 'have a handle' on her after over ten years, I don't think you'll ever have one."

"Yeah, man. At least Macy and I don't argue 24/7," I butted in.

"Yeah, you just act sickeningly sweet to each other which is almost as annoying," Nick said, "Anyway, you better go wake Macy up if you want to be on time for school."

I ran up the stairs to my bunk and gently tried to shake Macy awake. She mumbled something and tried to move away. I brushed away a stray strand of hair from her face and looked at her face. She looked so sweet and peaceful when she was sleeping. It was…nice to see her like this. Different from the crazed fangirl or the star athlete or even the girl whose friendship I had luckily gained that I usually saw. She said something else, but all I caught was "smells good" as she buried her face in the pillow. I tugged the blankets down some and discovered her clutching a worn brown teddy bear.

So that's where Mr. Bumble had gone. I laughed as I pulled the bear out of her grasp and hugged it to me. It smelled like Macy. I put the bear in my bottom bunk for safekeeping.

I shook her shoulder again and she seemed to wake up a bit. At least I could fully understand her this time.

"No…bed too warm…Macy still sleepy…"she said, pulling the covers up again.

"Macy, I will…get you tickets and backstage passes to every future JONAS concert I can, as long as you get up right now," I said, hoping that would get her up.

I fought her for the covers and won, but that still didn't get her up-up.

"Macy, I'm getting you out of those clothes one way or another!"

She raised her head sharply, blinking up at me. I felt my entire face heat up as I stammered out,

"I-I-I meant bed. Instead of clothes. I don't know what made me say clothes…"

Actually, I knew what made me say clothes, but I couldn't tell her what it was. What you should know is that I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Yes, I wanted her out of her clothes, but not like that. She was wearing my favorite pair of dinosaur pajama pants and she just looked so…adorable in them that she needed to put something else on so that I could resist the urge to stare at her.

"Uh-mmm…I…eh…?" that was all I could understand of Macy's strangled syllables. I smirked. I hadn't had this effect on a girl before. I could get used to it. I wouldn't abuse it the way Joe did…I use my powers for good.

"Are you always this articulate in the morning?" I asked.

"Only when a guy says something that's been saturated in innuendo," she shot back. She got out of the bed, but somehow ended up falling into me. I stumbled but caught myself, and then realized we were wrapped in each other's arms. I cleared my throat and said softly,

"I just want you to know, Mace…I'm really sorry about the project, but I'm happy that you forgave me for being an idiot. And I'm happy that you stuck it out with me until it was done."

"Well, I'm glad that you told me about it instead of just trying to fix it on your own."

We stared at each other for a few seconds but a voice broke the silence,

"Hey, Kevin!" Joe called out, "Did you wake your Sleeping Beauty up yet? Because if you haven't, I got a few ideas on how to…"

"Joe, shut up!" I yelled back, sure I was blushing again; I looked down at Macy. I pulled my arms back, not wanting Joe to come upstairs and see Macy and me hugging. "Sorry about Joe…he's…immature."

"What was your first clue?" Macy asked. If I was better at the girl thing, I'd think she was flirting with me.

"I've been living with him for most of my life. I think I always knew he was immature. Anyway…we should get ready for school."

Macy put a hand through her hair and it made me laugh. Her hair was sticking up and it just made her cuter.

"What?" she asked.

"Your…hair…it's funny-looking," I hoped she didn't think that I meant _she _was funny-looking too.

"So's yours," she said, smiling.

I was hit by a sudden idea.

"Race you to the bathroom mirror?" I said.

"You're on."

Growing up with three brothers, I learned to fight for things you wanted. Like the last cookie or the remote. I had never fought a girl for the bathroom. It was fun in a weird way. We both studied ourselves in the mirror and started laughing. We calmed down after a while but then I caught Macy's eye and started laughing again. My laugh is kind of weird, but Macy's was weirder. In an endearing way. I hugged her as I said,

"I'm not the only person to have a weird laugh. Thank god." I let go though when I heard Joe and Nick coming up the stairs.

***

I was standing in the coffee shop with Macy waiting for her to order something.

"Seriously?" she asked, blinking up at me. I hated it when she blinked. She was too cute. That was why I lied to her about the singing thing.

"Yes, Mace. Seriously."

"Um…vanilla latte and cran-orange muffin," she practically whispered.

"You want anything else?" I noticed the way she was studying the plate of brownies in the case.

"No, the latte and muffin are fine," she said, shaking her head and shifting her gazed to my face.

The woman behind the counter was looking at us expectantly,

"Anything else?"

"Blueberry muffin and regular coffee please. And one of those brownies."

"Kevin, I di-"

"Macy," I said firmly. She wanted a brownie and I could buy her the brownie.

"Fine, but you better eat part of the brownie," she said.

"I was hoping you'd ask me to," I grinned at her.

***

At school, I was walking down the hall to my locker when I heard Macy and Stella talking.

"…Don't try to deny it. I can tell; remember my Stella Senses?"

"Fine, I like him. Okay?"

"Hey, Macy," I said as I came up behind her, "Who do you like?"

Please let it be me, please let it be me.

"Van Dyke," said Stella.

"You…like…Van Dyke?" I said, confused. I was more than a little hurt. Stella knew I had a thing for Macy, so why did Stella sound so proud of the fact that Macy had a thing for Van Dyke?

Stella led Macy away from the lockers, and away from me.

Macy liked Van Dyke?!

Macy and Van Dyke?!

Van Dyke and Macy?!

Van Macy?

That sounded dumb.

Macike?

That sounded dumber.

No way. No way was some blonde, athletic idiot who made Joe look like Einstein going to take my Macy away from me.

My Macy?

That sounded better.

* * *

Okay, the last part is kind of weird now that I look at it again. But…I wanted the couple names in there. And the "my Macy" part.

Next time…Kevin watches as Macy attempts to play his shiny new guitar. xDDDD


	4. Reason 3: She tries too hard

Kevin's kind of given up trying to hate Macy…Now he's all "Macy pretty…why she no pay attention to me? Stupid Van Dyke! I LOVE YOU MACY!"

Kinda…Excuse me, I was up until 4 am because I'm insane and then I woke up at like, eleven. (which, you know, eight hours of sleep, but I'm in one of my crazy moods, and considering that I haven't had much in the way of human company this weekend, I'm a little nutty.)

So Kevin apparently hates it when Macy tries really hard at something. And he's dealing with the jealousy over Van Dyke. xDDDDD

Chapter after next is Kevin's POV of post-concert shirtlessness. I can't wait to write it…even though it kinda makes me feel like a perv. xDD

* * *

After hearing Macy's and Stella's conversation, I couldn't get it out of my head. Macy liked Van Dyke. Macy liked Van Dyke. _Macy liked Van Dyke._ Why did girls like guys who weren't interested in them? Macy knew that Van Dyke had a thing for Stella-so why did she like him, knowing that she could never get him?

I turned on Macy in math class, desperate to know the truth.

"So, you really like Van Dyke?"

"Why do you want to know? Jealous?" she said teasingly.

See? I never know if she's messing with me or if she's flirting. It's hard to tell with her. Stella's pretty transparent-you know when she's flirting with Joe or when she's messing with him. Although I can probably only tell the difference because I've known her so long.

"No," I tried to keep my voice as even as possible and succeeded, but I didn't sound all that convincing. At the risk of breaking her heart, I felt I had to tell her the truth. "He's totally head over heels for Stella; I don't think I've seen him look at another girl since he discovered her."

"Oh, so you don't think I can steal a guy's attention away from another girl?" she said slyly. She was really kind of hot when she was being evil. I could see why Joe liked messing with Stella…

"That's not what I meant, Mace," I hastened to assure her.

"What did you mean?" she said, leaning close to me.

"Is that really important?" I suddenly didn't want to have this conversation anymore.

"I'd like to know," she said, giving me that look.

I sighed inwardly. Fine. I'd tell her the truth. Or…a bit of it. No need to tell her that I thought she was fantastically amazing and gorgeous and absolutely perfect.

"I meant…I don't want to see you get hurt. And…yeah. I'm a little jealous. Stella jumps at the chance to hang out with Van Dyke-I don't want you to start doing that too."

"Kevin, I've known Van Dyke for years now. We're really good friends. I don't forsake my old friends-like Van Dyke for my new friends-like you and your brothers. Or vice versa. Rest assured, I will never blow you off to hang out with Van Dyke."

That made me feel slightly better, but she still liked Van Dyke.

Stupid Van Dwonk.

***

The thing at lunch was kind of fun. When Macy and I threw napkins and peas at each other. Joe would sometimes do that with me, but sometimes he would freak about his hair or something. And Nick was much too grown-up to even think about having napkin wars.

Macy was fun. She was like me in that she liked not acting her age. That just made me like her more.

I really needed to do something about liking her. And then I had a great idea…

I had gotten a Gibson Epiphone 1962 Wilshire guitar the other day. It was my dream guitar. Absolutely perfect. My new favorite. So a few days before the concert, I wanted to have Macy over so she could see it. And so maybe she'd see me playing the guitar and forget about Van Dyke. I was going on about how perfect it was to everyone-Joe and Nick put up with it because they've known me their whole lives and they know that it's kind of pointless to make me shut up when I'm talking about a guitar. And Stella, well, I listen to her go on about clothes, so it's only fair that she listens to me when I go on about guitars.

"Want to come over and see it?" I asked Macy.

"Hm?" Macy said as she gave her head a shake. I didn't like it when she wasn't paying attention to me. I know that makes it sound like I'm full of myself, but I'm really not. It's just nice to have someone you like pay attention to you, right?

"My guitar. Want to see it before the concert Friday?" I asked.

"I can't, Kevin. I have practice in ten minutes. I promise I'll come see it tomorrow after school." At least she sounded like she was disappointed about not being able to see it today.

"Pinky promise?" I asked, holding out my hand. She smiled and linked her finger with mine,

"Of course," she answered before taking off.

***

I saw Macy talking with Van Dyke the next day after school. Trying to keep myself from pulling a Joe, I simply grabbed Macy's hand and yanked her down the hallway. Maybe I did pull a Joe.

"What are we doing, Kevin?" Macy asked. I noticed she was trying to keep from tripping over her feet, so I slowed down some.

"We're going to my house. I want you to see Betsy," I said as we walked out to the parking lot.

"Betsy?"

"My new guitar."

"Oh."

We talked about school that day or something as we drove home. I was really just concentrating on Macy and the way she talked and used all these crazy hand gestures while trying to pay attention to the road.

I had it on good authority (Stella) that Macy's favorite song was Lovebug. So when we got to the house and I got my guitar, I started playing that particular song, hoping that it would whip her into a fangirl frenzy and she would throw herself at me.

I was starting to sound like Joe. As long as I didn't start acting like him it would probably be okay.

As I finished the song, I looked up to see Macy staring at me, wide-eyed.

"Well?" I asked, a little nervous to know what she thought.

"The guitar's gorgeous. And it sounds fantastic."

"You want to play it?" I asked suddenly, offering her the guitar.

"I-I-I…I only know a few chords. You know that," she said, shaking her head and pushing the guitar away. Normally I wouldn't even let Nick touch my guitars, but I wanted to see Macy play the guitar. When she was trying her hardest at something, she was really, really attractive.

"Oh, come on, Macy. Just try it," I pleaded, hoping it would work. I passed her the guitar and she took it. She started playing a mangled version of Lovebug that would have caused Nick to wince, but I was totally entranced at how she fingered the frets and stared deeply in thought at the strings. I was smiling at her, loving the way she was trying her hardest at something she was the best at.

"Kevin?" she said softly.

I shook my head and focused on her; she looked like she was having some kind of inner debate about something.

"Yeah, Mace?" I asked, leaning forward.

"I don't like Van Dyke."

* * *

I'm ending it there…just like I did in WIHKL. Because I'm evil and I just like ending it there. I'm also really tired of trying to write in Kevin's POV-I've been working on this one since yesterday, and it was one of the harder chapters to write. I also started reading really bad, trashy romance novels online. The ones involving pirates are the best (and by best, I mean worst). In fact, it got me started on a new plot for one of those stories I write but never do anything else with.


	5. REason 4: I hear her scream at concerts

Okay. Here's this chapter of WIHMM. Sorry I haven't updated this in FOREVER. I got busy with school, and then I went off with other stories and then I had adventures with friends. I'm working on a few other fics atm, but I'll try to get another chapter of this done before I do anything with those. Except Kevin's and Macy's first date fic that I thought up the other day…that I'll post asap. It makes me happy.

* * *

"You don't like Van Dyke?" I said slowly.

"No, I don't," Macy said with a small shake of her head.

"So, why'd Stella say that you did?" I was so confused.

"Because she's attempting to meddle in my love life," she said with a wry smile.

"Your nonexistent one, you mean?" I smiled to let her know I was kidding.

"Hey! Your love life sucks just as bad as mine," she exclaimed.

Of course, if things went my way, neither of our love lives would suck. I smiled at that thought, but I held my hands up in surrender.

"Okay, fair point. Let's stop talking about our pathetic love lives. It'll make me depressed."

"We can't have a depressed Kevin Lucas! That's just not allowed. Whatever shall we do to make depressed Kevin happy?" she said as she leaned forward.

"For starters, you could give me back my guitar so I can play some more music for you," I was wanting to try my hand at impressing her again…and playing music was what I was best at, so I'd keep trying with that.

"That works really well for both of us then," she said as she handed me back the guitar. Our fingers met and I thought she was blushing as I started playing again.

***

I was digging around in my locker Friday morning and praying that my new khakis weren't going to give way in front of Macy. I really liked her and all, but she didn't need to know that I still wore Batman underwear. Not that I cared what she thought of my underwear choices, but I'd rather her not see me in my underwear. I noticed she was talking to van Dyke and he leaned forward and pulled out a pair of tickets. I finally found my English book and stuck it in my bag, still paying attention to Macy and Van Dork.

"So, you want to go?" he asked.

"Go where?" I heard Macy ask.

"Basketball game. Tonight."

Grr. Macy was mine, Van Dwonk. Go find some other girl to court. I threw my arm around Macy's shoulders before she could respond and loudly proclaimed,

"Sorry, Van Dyke, she already has plans with me for tonight. JONAS concert, you know."

"Well, if it's a concert, it's not really plans with you specifically, is it? It's actually plans with you, your brothers and a few thousand of your screaming fans," said Van Dyke with a smirk.

That. Was. Low. I was no longer friends with Van Dyke Tosh the Womanizer. I narrowed my eyes before saying,

"She hasn't missed a concert yet, and she's sure as hell not going to miss tonight's for a basketball game."

"How do you know that?"

Okay, I didn't know that she'd skip a basketball game to see a band she'd seen a million times before, but I was hoping…his smirk was growing smugger by the minute and I desperately wanted to slug him. I was vaguely aware that Macy was holding me back a bit, and for that I was grateful. I wasn't a weenie, but The Hulk I was not.

"Boys, calm down. Van Dyke, I'm sorry, but I am going to the concert. Maybe next time, okay?" Macy said, squeezing between us.

"Okay, Macy," Van Dyke said quietly.

"You two usually get on pretty well; for my sake, can you try to do that?" I instantly felt sorry. I didn't like hearing the disappointment in Macy's voice.

"Sure," Van Dyke and I said together. We shook hands and all was forgiven…probably. Van Dyke walked off and as soon as he was gone, Macy spun on me angrily.

"Okay, _what_ exactly is your problem with Van Dyke today? It's not like you to get jealous. It's like Joe, but it's not like you."

Great…now I really was turning into Joe. Not that I don't like Joe…I love him…but…I don't want to _be _him…especially when it comes to girls.

"I saw Van Dyke and Stella talking in the atrium earlier today. They looked…cozy…and then I saw him pull the tickets out and hand them to her. She smiled and handed them back…then when I saw him show you the tickets…" I sighed and finished my thought. "I'm jealous, but the reason I was mad was because I don't like the way he's messing with the both of you."

"Kevin, thank you for being concerned...but I think Stella's meddling with Van Dyke in my love life…I highly doubt she's going to try dating him again unless Joe does something stupid. I'll go deal with her, okay?" Macy had a steely tone to her voice, not unlike the tone that Stella had when one of us messed up her clothes. It was kind of scary. "Oh, and Kevin? Don't mention this to _anyone._ I know how you are about keeping secrets. And everyone knows about the lying thing."

"Yeah, I'm kind of hopeless at being sneaky, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but it's kind of cute."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Durr. Your brothers aren't bad, but you've always been my favorite." She looked up at me, her face reddening. My face pulled into a smile and I resisted the urge to break into song and dance in the middle of the hallway. Nick wouldn't like it.

***

I kind of teased Macy all day long about me being her favorite. It was fun. I rather liked the color her cheeks turned when she was embarrassed. But then she said if I didn't stop it she was going to go find Van Dwonk and take him up on his offer.

"Are you serious?" I asked, stopping dead in my tracks.

"Maybe," she said, drawing out the word and being all evil.

"Really?!"

"Kevin," she said softly, "No. Okay?" she looked up at me and rested her hand on my shoulder. "It was a Lakers/Knicks game. I hate the Lakers and I don't care much for the Knicks. Even if there wasn't a concert tonight, I still would have said no."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because it's my middle name," I couldn't resist saying. She looked at me disbelievingly.

"Kevin, you do know that I am the president of the JONAS fan club, right? I know quite possibly everything about you that you know as well as some things about yourself that you don't know."

"Macy, you do know that was a joke, right?"

Our ridiculous conversation turned into a staring contest and we were still in the middle of it when Stella came storming up ranting about Joe.

"Why does he insist on eating like a pig? In the clothes I spend hours making? He should know by now not to!" She leaned against the lockers and groaned in frustration. Then she noticed the short distance between Macy and me. "Oh, did I interrupt something?" she asked innocently.

"A staring contest. I was winning," I boasted.

"As if!" said Macy with a snort.

"You wish!" I said, "Unfortunately I have to go." I winked at Macy and walked off.

I was going to have a talk with Joseph about taking care of his clothes…because the less he messed them up, the less Stella would seek Macy out to complain and the more time I could spend with Macy. Plus, I'd be helping Joe avoid the wrath of Stella. It seemed like a pretty good situation for all involved.

***

"Joe, you have got to stop messing up your clothes," I said as I walked in the door of the firehouse. I wasn't even sure if he was going to be there. The concert was in a few hours and we still had to do a quick soundcheck. He might have been at the concert hall already.

"Why should I? I find Stella is at her hottest when she's yelling at me," Joe said from the kitchen.

"Because the more you mess up your clothes, the madder Stella gets and the more she takes Macy away from me to complain about you."

"Well, then, you just have to find a way to keep Macy's attention on you no matter what Stella's doing…"

"What do you suggest?" I asked.

"Macy likes you, right? She thinks you're gorgeous. Guess you'd have to be, seeing as how you're related to me…"

"Get to the point Joseph…" I said, moving my hand in a circle.

"Right. Do something she'd find irresistible…" Joe said in what was probably supposed to be a sultry voice, but just came across as humorous.

Irresistible, huh? I could do that…

***

Stella was a huge help in Operation Irresistible. My clothes for the concert consisted of a pair of tight, faded jeans and a leather jacket worn over a thin white undershirt. Almost totally normal for me, but I felt out-of-sorts for some reason. I wasn't even paying attention to Stella as she described the outfit she had put together for Macy. All I was aware of was that it was a dress. I could handle Macy in a dress. I had seen her in a dress a few times. No big deal.

At the concert, I could distinctly hear Macy's screams above anyone else's. This wasn't good. If I couldn't concentrate on playing, the entire concert would suffer and then we'd show up on Perez Hilton or something and be the laughingstock of our generation forever and Macy would go be that stupid Chad Dylan Cooper's number one super fan and leave me all alone for the rest of my life.

I couldn't have that.

I concentrated my efforts on ignoring her as best I could, but I found myself somewhat addicted to the energy she gave to the concert. I played to that side of the stage the rest of the night, hamming it up, adding more spins and slides than usual, hoping to hear her screams again and cause her to go into one of her fangirl frenzies. Because even though they were kind of scary, I still somewhat liked them. I don't know. Joe found angry Stella hot, while I found it scary, and I thought fangirl Macy was hot while Joe found her scary.

God, we have weird taste in women.

The concert ended and we bowed before running offstage. I hadn't seen Macy yet and I was praying that I wasn't going to do anything stupid when I saw her.

* * *

I really do believe that Joe finds angry Stella hot.


	6. Reason 5: She smells good

OMG. I apologize for not updating in so long. I got so busy and things were crazy. Look for a Pirates update (hopefully) this week. Please, please, please don't kill me. You don't know how Pirates is gonna end. xD There should also be a few more stories I'll be adding…a first date type of thing for Kevin and Macy…and a few more Kevin and Macy things…Man, I need a new fandom…and a new ship. I'm thinking Camp Rock or Glee.

I turned 20 this past Sunday. It was kind of awesome. xD

Also, I gave in and got a Twitter, mabbibs. I blame Sweetgalsab.

I don't own anything except the plot and ink-stained frenzy's soul. xD Go read Faint Heart Never Won Fair Lady if you don't understand. It's totally awesome. So cute.

* * *

Macy was wearing this short-ish brown dress when I walked backstage. It was kind of ruffly, but not all that girly, I guess because of the color. It looked like chocolate and just made her eyes and hair browner. I wanted to keep staring at her, but I figured hugging her would be a better option.

I walked up to her, barely hearing her soft "Hey, Kevin" before I wrapped her in my arms.

It was a better option. She smelled like…I don't even know what. Her hair smelled all clean and fresh and her perfume or whatever was floral-y but not in an old lady way. It was girly in a way that suited her. Even though she never seemed that girly.

I returned her greeting, apologizing for hugging her while I was sweaty. She smiled up at me and quipped,

"I'm an athlete, Kevin. A damn good one at that. Where would I be if I was scared of a little sweat?"

"Good point," I smirked. She really was awesome. Stella didn't like sweaty hugs. Unless they were from Joe, but she still usually clocked him afterward, so I don't know if that counts.

"Kevin, you need to put on something else so I can clean your concert clothes, okay?"

I pulled away from Macy reluctantly, but gave her a smile as I let her go,

"Sure Stells, where are my other clothes?"

Stella pointed to a rack in the corner of the room and I walked over to it, not noticing Stella leaving. I took off the jacket and the t-shirt, using it as a towel to get rid of some of the sweat, even if Macy said she didn't mind; I just didn't want to look gross. I heard Macy gasp behind me and turned around quickly.

She was staring at me wide-eyed, her eyes raking my chest. This was just slightly embarrassing. I wasn't ugly, but I never really thought of myself as a stud. The fact that Macy was staring at me with an unabashedly drooly kind of appreciation kind of made me feel awesome. I took a few steps closer to her, hoping to…do…something…but Macy was totally unresponsive, just staring at me with an appreciation I wasn't quite used to.

"Macy?" I said shyly, hoping I wasn't blushing too hard, "Macy? Mace? You okay?"

"Kevin! Where are you? Macy might be our Number One Super Fan, but we do have other fans with backstage passes, and I'm sure they want to see you as much as they want to see me and Nick!" yelled Joe as he pushed the door open, letting it hit the wall with a bang that startled me and I ran back to the rack to get a shirt.

"Hey, Kevin, dude! Way to go! You got Macy to notice you!" I let out a silent squeak and ran out of the room, hoping that Macy wouldn't follow me as I attempted to collect my nerves.

Joe found me hiding in between a couple of vending machines.

"I probably shouldn't have said that, should I?" Joe asked.

"No, Joe, you really shouldn't have. Macy's acting normally around me and I like it. If she finds out I like her she might go back to being all fangirly."

"I thought you liked fangirl Macy.I clearly remember you saying she was hot," he paused, "You're really weird for liking that, dude."

"And you're really weird for finding angry Stella hot," I shot back.

"Let's just face it man," Joe said, clapping a hand on my shoulder, leading me to the dressing room to meet the fans with backstage passes, "We're just insane when it comes to our ladies."

"I really don't think we should be calling them 'our ladies' when we're still in denial about liking them."

"We're not in denial about it…we're playing hard-to-get."

"I thought the girls were supposed to play hard-to-get."

"It's a new era, man. Girls can call the boys…Don't you read _Seventeen_?"

I stopped in the middle of the hallway. Joe read _Seventeen_? Now I'd heard everything.

"Is this where you get your twisted, yet insightful views on women?" I asked.

"All of Stella's back issues, yes."

"This explains so much, bro.," I said as we walked into the room.

I scanned the room for Macy, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Mace?" I asked.

"Dunno. Where's Stella?"

"Duuno."

Joe and I peeked out of the door to see if we could find them. We saw them hugging each other and talking a little ways down the hall.

"Girls, are you planning on coming in anytime soon?" Joe asked, as they broke apart.

"Yeah, we want our two best girls in there with us," I added. I knew I had said earlier that I wasn't going to call them 'our girls' but whatever. They were ours. Kinda.

"_Our?"_ Stella asked questioningly.

"Yeah, our; you call us 'your boys' so we get to call you 'our girls'."

***

After the last fan left the room, I sat back.

"So, movie night next Friday?" Joe asked.

"Sure," Stella and Macy said from their spots on the couch. I got up and walked over to Macy. She was kind of curled up on the couch, practically falling asleep.

"Come on, Mace. We'll drop you off in the limo. But you got to get up now," I said, trying to shake her awake a bit, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

"I don't want to. This is comfy," she mumbled into my shoulder. It might have been comfy for her, but it was fairly awkward for me. The way she was leaning into me was having a sleepy effect on me. I would have been perfectly happy to stay there with her.

"Ma-ace," I whined, "Don't you have a game tomorrow afternoon? You should really go home and get some rest." I didn't want her to leave, but, well, she did have that game. I knew it was important to her.

"Fine…" she muttered before getting up and getting her things. As we walked out to the limo, I put an arm around her, holding her close. Before she left the limo, she leaned in close towards me and murmured in my ear,

"Come to the game tomorrow; I'd really like it."


	7. Reason 6: I hate when she looks sad

My normal A/N is at the bottom this time. Just FYI.

* * *

"You should totally grab her butt for good luck. Chicks love that stuff."

I shot Joe a death glare as I pulled on my lucky boots,

"_Shut up, _Joe. Macy _and_ Stella would both kill me if I did that. And I like being alive, thank you."

"Yeah, well…just a thought."

"Joe…how many of your 'thoughts' have benefitted you in the past?"

He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and finally sighed, flipping through his magazine.

"Whatever. It's your love life going down the tubes," he said.

"Like yours is a shining example," Nick said blandly, not even looking up from his songbook.

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?" Joe snapped, throwing his magazine at Nick.

Nick leaned over some, and the magazine flew by him, missing him completely.

Joe looked around for something else to throw at Nick, his eye lighting up when he spotted a throw pillow.

"Dude, don't even think about it," Nick said, still not looking up from the songbook.

"I didn't even pick up the damn thing! HOW CAN YOU TELL WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO? TEACH ME YOUR WAYS, SENSAI!" Joe threw himself at Nick's feet, begging on his knees.

Nick finally looked up. He blinked twice, shook his head and stood up, walking out of the room, muttering something about crazy brothers and his eternal suffering.

It might just be me, but I think Nick needs to improve his happiness level. Joe and I weren't that bad…were we?

"I think Nick wants to keep his ninja ways a secret, Joe," I said as I grabbed my wallet and keys.

"I don't have any ninja ways!" Nick yelled from the kitchen.

"Your supersonic hearing just proves you do, Ninja Boy!" Joe yelled back.

***

The ball park was close enough to the firehouse that I could walk, and I caught sight of Macy almost immediately. She came up to me for a quick second, long enough for me to wish her luck and tell her I was wearing my lucky boots for her. She smiled and gave me a hug before she went back to continue warming up. I felt excited and hopeful. If the game turned out well, other things could turn out well. For the both of us.

The game didn't turn out well.

Macy's team lost and she didn't even look at me as she headed for the showers. I waited around for her, hoping that maybe there was something I could do to cheer her up. Plus, I had mentioned walking her home before the game started and I wasn't going to back out now. She came out of the locker room a while later, looking like she felt a bit better.

"Sorry about the game," I said, "I know how much it meant to you."

"You win some, you lose some," she said with a non-committal shrug.

"Want me to walk you home?" I asked. She nodded and started off. After a few minutes of silence, I had her talking fairly easily about anything non-sports related. I could just tell that she wasn't faking happiness in order to appease me, and that made me happy too. But I still wanted to do something for her. Something vaguely romantic, but not fancy. Was that even possible?

Then I had an idea as we got to her front door. But a lot of it depended on her.

"So…want to hang out tomorrow? Go to the park or something? I could bring food," I said, a bit nervously.

"That sounds really good actually," she said as she turned to go into the house.

"Hey, Mace? What's your favorite animal?" I knew it was a weird, out-of-the-blue question, but I had my reasons. Plus, I thought it might be a horse, but I wanted to make sure.

"What a time to ask that, Kevin," she said.

"Oh, come on, it could prove to be important," I whined.

"Stop wheedling me," Macy gave me an actual smile.

"Stop being difficult," I shot back.

"I like being difficult," she said with a challenging smile and taking a small step towards me.

Did she think she could fluster me? Well, she could, actually…but I knew for a fact I could fluster her.

I leaned towards her and softly said,

"I like it when you're difficult."

Hah! I could hear her breath catch ever so slightly. Nick's not the only one with supersonic hearing.

"Yeah?" she breathed. She was blinking up at me and I found that I quite enjoyed using my newly-discovered powers.

"Yeah," I answered, I opened my mouth to say something else, but Macy beat me to the punch.

"Then you'll like this," she said, with a grin like Frankie's when he's plotting something. She ducked into her house, slamming the door, practically in my face.

"_Macy!"_ I yelled in shock.

Was she flirting with me or playing hard-to-get or giving me the brush-off?

I was confused.

And then my phone went off, telling me I had a new text.

_I like horses. –Little Miss Difficult_

I heaved a sigh of relief. It was flirting! Really, really mean flirting, but still. And she had just confirmed my guess about the horse thing. I smiled and replied immediately,

_Thank you. See you around noon tomorrow?_

I waited outside her door until I got her reply.

_Sure. Sounds good. _

***

"Hey, Dad?" I shouted as I walked into the house.

"Yes, Kevin?" I heard him reply from upstairs.

I found him sitting at a table, going over some band stuff. He looked a little distracted, but that was usually the best time to ask him stuff. Especially if it was about something slightly ridiculous. And since the last time I called The Animal House and ordered those ducks was deemed by him as "slightly ridiculous" I had to ask him for permission anytime I wanted to rent animals.

I'm an eighteen-year old rockstar and I have to ask my dad's permission to rent animals. It was a cruel, cruel world.

"There's this girl at school I know," I started.

"Mhm?" he looked back and forth from a page in his hand to another one on the table and scratched his head.

"And she's really nice and funny and pretty, but she lost a lacrosse game today and I want to do something nice for her so she doesn't feel as bad…"

"You can't fly her to Paris or Timbuktu until I figure out your earnings from this past year, okay?"

"I wasn't planning on that…" I said, "Paris is overdoing it. Timbuktu is too, probably. She lost a sports game; she isn't suicidal."

"I thought with Macy they were the same thing," Frankie said, popping up from out of nowhere.

"Have you even met Macy, Frankie?" I asked.

"No, but I've heard you and Joe and Nick talking about her. She's crazy good at all sports, as well as being regular crazy. She's the president of the local JONAS fan club and runs the website. She's the one you made cry because you lied to her about being able to sing, and she got Fiona Skye off Joe's back by making those fake tabloids with Stella in them."

"What, do you know her social security number too?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not an identity thief, just a concerned brother," Frankie said as he left the room. I turned my attention back to my dad,

"So, you think I could call up The Animal House and see if I could rent a horse for the day?"

"For taking the suicidal girl to Paris? Horses can't swim across the ocean, Kevin," Dad said patiently, still not looking up from the forms.

I sighed. Parents.

"No, dad. She's not suicidal and I'm not taking her to Paris. She likes horses and I want to rent one for tomorrow to cheer her up because she lost a game today."

"Oh, okay. That's fine I guess. As long as it's not another order of gerbils like it was last time you tried to cheer up a girl."

"They weren't gerbils, dad. They were Guinea pigs. And it was only two. They just moved around really fast."

I turned to leave and make the call to The Animal House.

"Wait, you're taking Fiona Skye to Timbuktu to order Guinea pigs?"

***

The next day I knocked on Macy's door at noon. There was a picnic basket in my trunk, full of all this Italian food from a place Stella said was Macy's favorite.

Macy opened the door, and I was glad to note that she was wearing jeans like I told her to. A dress or a skirt would have made it hard to ride the horse. If she wanted to ride the horse. I figured she would since she liked sports and stuff, but I wasn't really sure.

"Ready for your surprise?" I asked as we walked to the car.

"Surprise?"

"Yeah, I figured you'd need something to cheer you up after yesterday."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, part of your surprise is a picnic…" I'd at least tell her that part of it. But I'd keep the horse a secret.

"Part?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, part."

"There are multiple parts to the surprise?"

"Yeah."

"What's the other part?" she said. She was acting like a kid on Christmas Day.

"You'll see," I smiled at her as I opened her car door for her.

When we got to the park, I lifted the picnic basket out of the trunk and we started in towards the park, but then I stopped. I wanted to hide the horse from her until the last possible second, but I couldn't just let her walk around with her eyes closed. She could fall or something. But I couldn't hold her steady and hold the basket at the same time.

"Come on, but close your eyes, okay? No peeking," I said with a smile.

"But how do I know that I'm not going to fall or anything?" she asked, blinking.

"Macy, I'm not going to let you fall, okay? But if for some reason you do, I'll be there to catch you, okay?" I resisted the urge to touch her face.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise," I answered, stretching out my little finger and linking it with hers. "Now, you take the basket so I can guide you, okay?"

"Okay."

I handed her the basket, and came up behind her, placing my hands on her shoulders. We walked like that through the park in a contented silence apart from me telling her to take a step up or down or turn or duck a branch or something.

"Okay, stop here," I said when we got to the spot where the horse was waiting for us, "Open your eyes."

I knew the moment when she caught sight of it. She gasped and her eyes widened.

"A-a-a horse? You got me a horse?" she asked breathlessly.

"I got you a horse for the day," I said gently. I didn't want to just say 'no', that would be rude. But I didn't want to tell her that I had gotten her the horse when I had just rented it.

"You…got me…a horse…for the day?"

"Well, I mean, I could have bought one for you, but that would have been really expensive and I wasn't sure which horse you would have liked because there were like ten of them I could have picked from. And I-"

"Kevin," she said, taking a step closer to me and putting a finger on my lips, "Renting a horse for the day is just fine. No one's done that for me before. And the horse is beautiful. Really. Appaloosas are my favorite. You did good, mister."

She had already pulled her finger away from my mouth, but I was still really trying to ignore the fact that I thought my lips were burning. Even if it felt like it was a good burn.

"Really?" I asked. I was almost desperately trying to make her happy again and I think I had just succeeded.

"Absolutely," she said before wrapping me in a hug, I sighed happily and returned it before she pulled away, "I can ride the horse, right?"

"Of course. That's why I told you to wear jeans. Just ask Doug for a leg up," I said, pointing at the horse wrangler.

"Aw, is Kevin the cowboy too bashful to help little old me out?" Macy said in a surprisingly convincing Southern accent.

I blushed at her calling me out like that, but recovered and led her to the horse.

"Oh, by the way, her name's Dreamcatcher," I said before helping Macy up.

"Wow," she said in a soft voice, "This is…this is nice."

"What is?" I asked, hoping she didn't notice my hand on her knee like I had a few moments ago.

"The view. I'm so tall from here. Not something I'm used to," she said with a light laugh.

"Really? Let me check it out," I climbed onto Dreamcatcher's back with the okay from Doug. The view was nice, but what made it better was having Macy so close.

"You're right," I said aloud, "the view _is_ great."

"You can ride around the park if y'all want, just be careful," said Doug. I nodded at him , then focused back on Macy.

"It's been a while since I've ridden a horse, Macy. You sure you feel safe with me?" I let out a hint of a smirk as I took the reins.

Macy responded by pulling my arms tighter around her.

"Now I feel safe," she said with a smirk of her own. I spluttered incoherently and kicked the horse to ride off.

After an hour's ride, we came back from where we started. I slid off first, then helped Macy down. She was really, really close to me then. Like I could smell her perfume very, very clearly. And it was really nice perfume. A little fruity, a little floral-y, but crisp and clean. Like an apple or something maybe.

"Want to eat now?" I asked, walking over to the picnic basket I had left under a tree. She nodded and I pulled out the blanket I had brought. I was starting to have second thoughts about the picnic thing. Did it seem too desperate?

"What'd you get?" she asked.

If I felt like I was acting desperate before, I knew I was desperate then. I had gotten up and drove over to her favorite Italian place and gotten all her favorite food. Before the place had opened. I was just glad that the owner knew Macy and her family and had immediately started throwing things together for me.

"Well…I called Stella up and asked her what foods you liked. I got a bunch of stuff from Italiano's. Fettuccine Alfredo, salad Caprese, those garlic knots, and that chocolate mousse cake. All the things Stella said you liked."

"Kevin…You didn't have to go through all this trouble. Especially for me."

Yes I did. It was Macy.

I shrugged though,

"It was no trouble. Once the owner heard it was for you, she was ecstatic. She told the cook to give me anything I asked for," I explained as I handed her a bottle of flavored water.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, she was really tough on me. 'Why are you doing all this for her? You better not hurt her, mister.' I told her I just wanted to make you happy after what happened the other day."

Macy blushed and leaned over towards me. I was absolutely motionless as she kissed me very softly on the cheek. I blushed too and shook my head, very determinedly not looking at her as I dug into my pasta.

"You used to ride, right?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, but how'd you know that?" Too late I realized I was talking with a mouth full of food. Crap. I bet she _loved_ that.

"Stella told me about that one home video. The one where you were roping the horse? She said you were really cute. Not that you're not cute now, because you are. But you were little boy cute then, and now you're teenage boy cute."

Hee. She thought I was cute.

"Well, you're cute too," I said. And again with the mouth full of food. At least it was the roll this time so there was some variety.

Macy giggled a little and ducked her head.

"Kevin, you have butter on your chin," she said, tapping her own. I swiped at it, but missed.

"Oh, here," she sighed with an eyeroll. She leaned towards me again and brushed her thumb against my chin, wiping the butter away. And then she touched my lip and I felt the burning feeling again. She was staring at me, eyes wide, mouth barely open and I suddenly really wanted to kiss her. But I decided to hold off on that urge, at least for a little bit. Garlic breath wasn't really attractive, and as I had eaten two of those rolls, I was sure that I had the most garlicky breath ever and that she probably wouldn't appreciate a kiss like that.

So I said the first thing I thought of,

"How about that cake, huh?" I said, turning away from her to get the cake out of the basket. I also tried to check my breath like they do on those tic-tac commercials, but I couldn't tell if my breath was bad or not. I opened the box and pulled out some forks.

"They only had one slice left when I got there...do you mind sharing?" I asked.

"Of course not; I usually share a slice with my little brother anyway," she said, taking a fork and taking a bite of the cake.

After a while, the cake had all but disappeared. I fought Macy for the last strawberry sitting at the bottom, but she won it and stuck her tongue out at me before eating it. I smiled and responded by scooping up a bit of the leftover whipped cream and smeared it on her face. She threw her napkin at me, laughing. I scrambled to my feet and took off, but didn't get too far before Macy tackled me and we both hit the ground at a bit of a roll.

"Never start a fight with me, Kev. You'll lose," she mumbled. Her face was pressed against the side of my head and I could feel her breath hitting my ear. I gave her a hug before I replied,

"If you're always going to tackle me like that, I'll gladly start a fight with you."

-------------------

Longest chapter EVAR. 3,127 words, not including the A/N. It's 3,306 with that.

BIG, HUGE, HEAPING THANKS to Poet on the Run for her help with this chapter. She suggested the conversation between Kevin, Joe and Nick at the beginning, with Joe's opening line and the two of us kind of going off from there. The ninja thing was mine though. xD She also suggested the conversation between Kevin and Tom and I just kinda ran with it. It also turns out that a long, long time ago when I was posting Harry Potter FF to , she wrote a review for one of those stories. I also shot some other future ideas for fics at her and once this and Pirates are done…there will be a multichapter I feel is beyond epic. And at least two oneshots that are also beyond epic.

This here chapter is dedicated to POTR, Hey-Hayley and sweetgalsab for not making fun of any of the ridiculous stories I showed them.


	8. Reason 7: letting her go after a hug

**SORRRRRRRRY that it's taken me so long to update, but I hope that the one shots I've been posting have kept you happy. Pirates will be up soon. I hope. It's the chapter where Macy gets kidnapped. Truth.**

**Also, I'm going to apologize for the quality of this. It's not my best, but I wanted to post SOMETHING. I hope you all like it. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

We left the park as it was getting dark. I dropped Macy off at her house and we awkwardly stared at each other for a while before I did something completely irrational and leaned forward, kissing Macy on the cheek. She looked up at me, obviously confused and I just laughed nervously and ran off, tripping over the sidewalk as I made for the safety of my car.

Why am I such a dork?

I walked into the firehouse feeling like a koala bear that had just come to terms with his marsupialness and was comforted by the fact that even though he wasn't a bear, most people in the world found marsupials pretty cool. It had been a good day. I had held Macy's hand as we left the park and then I had kissed her on the cheek in front of her house and she didn't go all fangirl on me. Not that I minded the fangirl…but it was nice to have a normal…well, it wasn't really a date….

Whatever. I was happy.

On Monday morning, before the first bell, I saw Macy at her locker.

"Hey, Macy!" I greeted her excitedly. I was hoping maybe I could hold her hand again and walk her to class. But unfortunately I kind of, sort of scared her and made her jump really high and drop her books on my feet.

She apologized as she dropped to her knees and tried picking her stuff up. I followed after her, helping her get her stuff togher when we ended up bumping heads, hard.

And then Macy burst into tears.

No, no, no, no, no. I don't do well with crying girls. And if that girl is Macy…

I did the only thing I could think of.

I grabbed her and pulled her towards me in a hug.

"What's wrong, Mace?" I asked softly. She let out this sobbing shudder and said,

"I got in this fight with my mom last night. I want to go to this sports camp this summer and she wants me to stay here and go to summer school. Try to get some hours for college or something. I don't know. So this morning I tell my teammates that I'm not going to the sports camp and they accuse me of not being dedicated and then this guy on the basketball team starts hitting on me, and I tell him I'm not interested, but he kept pushing it, so I hit him with my hockey stick and a teacher saw, so now I have detention, even though the hockey team has a game this week and we need the extra practice time."

I was going to have to find out who this guy was and give him a piece of my…I mean Big Man's mind.

She was holding onto me really tightly, crying into my chest. My shirt was getting kind of wet, but it'd dry. I just brushed her hair and whispered "it's okay" over and over again.

"Sorry about your shirt," she said eventually, as she tried to move out of my lap, but I held her tighter, pulling her back towards me.

"I don't care about my shirt. I care about you. I fully intend on hugging you until you say you feel better, okay?"

I mean what I said and I said what I meant; Kevin's faithful, one hundred percent.

"But what about class?"

"I don't care about class," I said, gritting my teeth. Macy's kind of infuriating sometimes.

"But-" she protested, trying to squirm away from me again.

"Macy, shut up and calm down, okay?" I said, faintly annoyed as I had to pull her back to me _again_.

"Fi-ine," she said with a sigh. But she leaned against me. That was nice.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you'd object to being hugged by a member of JONAS," I commented with a laugh, hoping to lighten the mood some.

"I'm not objecting to being hugged by a member of JONAS. I'm objecting to being hugged by my friend Kevin because I don't want to make him late for class."

Friend?

_Friend? _

_FRIEND?_

I was going to have to do something to change that.

"Macy, I already told you I don't care if I miss class or not. I hate seeing you upset, so I'm going to hug you until you feel better. I insist."

"Well, if you insist…" she said, putting her head on my shoulder and just lying there.

You know how in those old cartoons when a character is having a moral dilemma and all of a sudden the angel and the devil pop up on each of his shoulders and try to talk him into the good or bad side of it?

That's what happened to me…except Joe was the devil and Nick was the angel. Joe kept telling me to kiss her, for real this time. And Nick was all "Just keep hugging her. It's better that way."

I really wish I was an only child. Because then when I had moral dilemmas, I wouldn't have those two _idiots_ popping up on my shoulders, trying to tell me what to do. While in costume.

I took Nick's advice. It seemed safer. I just kept stroking her hair and holding her. It was nice. Her hair was really soft and it was just nice to comfort her.

The first bell rang, indicating we had five minutes to get to class.

"Feel better, Mace?" I asked her.

She nodded, still not letting me go. I smiled. This was awesome. I felt like a superhero or something. Macy was okay, but she didn't want to let me go. Hee.

"Good," I whispered, happy that she was better. I had to let her go though; class was soon. "I'm going to let you go now, okay?" she nodded again, and then I gave her a last hug before letting her go. She gathered up her books and we both stood up. I was vaguely aware that people had been staring at us for a while, but I didn't care. Macy had been upset and I was comforting her.

"So, I'll see you at lunch?" I asked shyly. Angel!Nick's advice had worked pretty well…I wondered if devil!Joe's would too…

Macy nodded and I smiled. I decided to press my luck.

"Good," I replied softly. I took a deep breath and leaned forward.

I kissed her right on the lips in the middle of the hallway and then turned tail and ran.

What? I'd see her at lunch.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you with an ending like that...but I think it's hilarious. It's what one of my guy friends said back in high school after he planted one on a girl and took off.**


	9. Reason 8: She's Easy to Read

Sorry I haven't posted this lately. Summer's been busy. And I hope that all my five million oneshots have made y'all happy.

* * *

I was kind of avoiding Macy all day at school after I kissed her. It wasn't the smartest thing I'd ever done, but I had never just flat-out kissed a girl before. After she had finished crying.

I'm an idiot.

And then at lunch, Joe only affirmed this. At least from my point of view.

Macy's sandwich fell apart and Stella hauled her to the restroom to clean off the stain. While they were gone, Joe started hassling me about kissing Macy.

"You really should keep your hormones under control. Especially at school. Getting caught making out is grounds for detention."

"As you know firsthand," Nick said to Joe.

"It was only once!"

"Once in the library…once in the janitor's closet…once in the—"

"Okay, okay!" Joe exclaimed.

"And they were all different girls," Nick said, looking annoyed that Joe had interrupted him. Nick should really get over that. Joe interrupts everyone.

"And I didn't make out with her," I said. "I gave her a peck on the mouth."

"And then you ran away," Joe said.

"Because I was going to be late for class!"

"Dude. Never run away from a girl you just kissed."

"You have," I shot back.

"Because Stella was coming after me because I stained my shirt."

"While you were kissing the other girl," Nick said.

"Stop making this sound worse than it is."

Nick gave him a blank look.

"Look, the point is, unless there are extenuating circumstances, you don't kiss a girl you like, run away and hope everything is going to be okay. She could get offended or start kissing another guy or think that you don't like her and move on."

"Macy dropped her sandwich in her lap when Kevin sat down. I don't think she was too offended. I haven't noticed her kissing another guy and I'm pretty sure she still thinks he likes her because Kevin's smile got all goofy-looking when he sat down," Nick said.

"Kevin's smile is always goofy."

"Joe, shut up. You're going to stress Kevin out if you keep saying crap like that."

"Really now?"

"Yes. He's going to get all nervous and start second-guessing himself and then he'll start ignoring Macy and she'll get hurt and Stella will beat all of us and things will not end well."

"Fine, fine," Joe said.

Too late. I was getting that gnawing feeling of doubt.

I needed to find Macy and get rid of it.

Macy was standing in front of her locker, looking at this guy and girl down the hall as they flirted. She didn't look happy.

"Hey, Mace," I said softly. She jumped. I tried not to laugh.

"Oh, hey, Kevin," she said distractedly.

"You okay?" she was still looking at the couple. I wrinkled my brow. She was supposed to be looking at me. Not that dork flirting with the giggler.

I don't like girls that giggle like that.

Unless I'm making them nervous.

"Oh, I'm…I'm fine," she said unconvincingly.

"You don't sound fine," I said singsongingly.

"So how do I sound?"

"You sound…jealous," I said.

She looked away from those two flirting idiots and up at me.

"I'm not jealous," she protested.

"That sounds jealous. I'm just not sure what kind of jealous it is…"

She looked over at them again.

"Are you jealous of…that?" I asked, pointing towards them. Great. Now I sounded jealous.

"Are you jealous of me being jealous of that?" she asked.

I grumbled and crossed my arms.

"It's not boy-girl jealousy Kev," she said quickly. "It's…like…you know how sometimes there's a person you admire or something and someone you don't like hogs their attention? That's the jealousy I'm experiencing."

"Not boy-girl jealousy?" I said hopefully.

"No," she said with a smile.

Before I was aware of what I was doing, I picked her up and spun her around the hall. She shrieked and put her arms around me.

Hee.

I put her down and smiled at her.

"You know, Kevin, it's a bit annoying that you know me so well," she said.

"It's a burden I have to share with Stella," I said mock-dramatically.

Macy laughed and hit me in the shoulder.

"You want to come to movie night at my house tonight? We always watch a few movies, that way everyone is happy," I asked her.

"Okay…what time?"

"Um…six-ish? We usually manage to watch about three movies give or take."

"Okay. Works for me," she said.

Take that, Joe.

* * *

Sorry it's short. I'll post the movie chapter SOON. I promise.


	10. Reason 9: leans into me watching movies

Okay, one more chapter of this and one more chapter of Pirates. Woo! Pirates is almost done, I just want to edit a little more. It should be up sometime this week, I hope.

I have some more Jaitlyn stories coming up too.

School started back and so far it seems like it'll be pretty good. So I'm happy.

* * *

"Now…WHY did you invite Macy over tonight?"

"Why did you invite Stella?" I shot back at Joe.

"I didn't invite her. She invited herself. Besides. She always comes over for movie night."

"So, you can have a girl come over but I can't?"

"It's not a girl. It's Stella."

"Don't let her hear you say that."

"Thanks for caring, but I'm a big boy. I can handle Stella."

I gave him an incredulous stare. He could not handle Stella.

"Whatever. I need to go pick up Macy," I said.

The doorbell rang and Joe leapt for the door.

"Hey, Stella," Joe said in his 'impress the lady' voice.

"You should know by now that that act doesn't work on me," Stella said to Joe as she walked in the door.

"It never keeps me from trying," Joe said as he followed Stella to the shelves of movies.

"As much as I wish it would," Stella grumbled.

Nick sighed heavily and tried to ignore them as they started fighting over what movies to watch. Joe was pushing for 'The Emperor's New Groove' and Stella was flat-out refusing to watch it, saying that Joe only wanted to watch it because Kuzco was his idol. Then Stella wanted Pride and Prejudice and Joe refused and wanted to watch Dodgeball and they started trying to hit each other with the DVD cases.

Nick rolled his eyes, shoved the car keys in my hand and ordered me to come back as soon as I could with Macy.

My family drives me nuts.

* * *

I got to Macy's house and rang the doorbell. I heard running footsteps and someone falling against the door.

"You okay?" I asked Macy as she opened the door. She had ducked her head and refused to look at me as she let me inside.

"Oh, I'm great," she said softly as she played with her hair. "Just, you know, klutzy moment there. Stupid rug always trips me."

"Well, you're okay now, right?"

"I'm peachy," she said, finally looking at me.

"Good to hear," I said. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag…" she said, running upstairs to what I assumed was her room. When she got back, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and asked, "Out of curiosity, Kevin, what movies are we watching?"

Macy flipped her hair nicely.

"Um, Nick was thinking The Shawshank Redemption earlier, but I stopped paying attention after Joe demanded that we watch Dodgeball and Stella wanted Pride and Prejudice and they started arguing. But is there a movie you want to watch?"

"I kind of like Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Any John Hughes' movie, actually."

"I could deal with that," I said as we left the house.

"So nothing scary then? Because I think I'd like to go get my teddy bear if we do," she said as I opened the passenger door.

"Nothing scary as far as I know, but if there is, you can just hold onto me if you need to."

I said that. I actually said that. I was ridiculous. I was absolutely ridiculous. She was staring at me. Like I was an idiot, I'm sure.

"Thanks, Kevin. I'll be sure to remember that."

Or maybe not.

We got back to the firehouse and no surprise, Stella and Joe were still fighting.

"Hey, I'm here to be the tie breaker or something…" Macy spoke up.

"We can watch maybe three movies," Nick said. "I think it should be some kind of chick-flick for the ladies," Stella and Macy rolled their eyes and Joe yelled, "Dude!" at him. Nick glared at Joe before continuing, "Right. I want to watch Shawshank again, but I know Kevin kind of wants 101 Dalmatians which I can deal with."

"You're going to give up Shawshank Redemption to watch a bunch of animated talking dogs outwit a crazy bitch?" Joe asked, stunned.

Nick shrugged, "They're cute puppies."

Everyone was staring at him. Nick had obviously been replaced by the pod people if he was going to give up watching a historical prison drama starring Morgan Freeman for cartoon Dalmatians.

"What?" Nick asked, "I have a heart."

"I like Ferris Bueller's Day Off," Macy said.

"Ooh! Ooh! I second that, Mace!" Joe exclaimed.

"Right," Nick said, "So, Stella? What do you want?"

"Um…How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days?"

"Kate Hudson?" Joe asked slyly, "She's hot! Yes! I second that too!"

Stella glared at him before striding over to him and hitting him upside the head.

"So, 101 Dalmatians, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, and How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days. Any preference which goes first?" Nick asked.

"101 Dalmatians, please?" I begged.

"Sure, Kevin," Nick agreed, going over to the DVD player and putting the disc in the tray. He sat back in his chair while Stella and Joe fought over who was the loveseat hog. Macy and I just sat down on the couch and laughed at them as the menu popped up.

When it got to the wedding scene, I stretched my arms above my head and then slid one around Macy's shoulders.

She didn't look over at me or anything. But she did go pretty much motionless and it looked like she stopped breathing.

She smelled pretty.

When the movie ended, I got up and went to the kitchen and popped some popcorn and got some other snacks. I sat back down and handed Macy a root beer.

"Hope you don't mind sharing," I said as I placed the bowl in my lap.

"No, sharing is caring," Macy said.

"Good."

Ferris Bueller started and I put my arm around Macy again. She leaned against me and put her arms around me.

I was _not _expecting that to happen.

I looked down at her in surprise but she just smiled and shrugged.

When How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days started, I whispered to Macy,

"They act like Stella and Joe."

Macy laughed and agreed with me and pretty soon, the movie was over. Macy yawned loudly and stretched her arms over her head.

"Need a ride back home?" I asked.

"Yes, please," she said, gathering her things.

I drove her back to her house and walked her to the door. I leaned forward to…do something, but chickened out and gave her a hug instead.

I beat my forehead against the steering wheel on the way home.

I really should have kissed her.

To make up for that one in the hall.


	11. Reason 10: She's oblivious

Hahahahahaha. Sorry that this is so late. I know I've been saying for ALMOST AN ENTIRE YEAR that this was going to be done soon, but life got in the way. I had a meltdown in early March and started going to counseling weekly, so things are much better, but I realized I really had to concentrate on school. And then summer came and I was going to do all this stuff, but I got sidetracked with two EPIC Kacy multi-chapter collabs. (No, really, they're epic. One is like, 30,000 words.)

And now it's getting to that point in the fall semester where I start panicking. I can handle it...I'm just nervous. (Everything's going to be fine. I am okay. If something goes wrong, it isn't everything.)

Last chapter of Band-Aids and Bullies will be next (mainly because I've already had it written), and then the last bit of the Jaitlyn. And then I'm done with all my in-progress fics.

Except for angellwings' birthday fic. But that will be easy squeezy lemon peasy.

Enjoy the final chapter of Why I hate Macy Misa.

* * *

Yeah, okay, I didn't kiss her good night. I was scared to.

I was just going to have to make it up to her later. Like at school on Monday.

Because I really liked her and I wasn't about to let her go.

I had come up with a speech and everything but when I saw her Monday, she kind of had a slight break with reality maybe and she yelled at me.

"Kevin, what the hell is going on between us? I'd really like to know. Are we just friends or are we dating? Because if we're just friends, tell me now so I can go get Stella, cut school, buy some Ben and Jerry's and cry my heart out while watching bad chick-flicks." Did she really think I would hurt her like that? I wasn't about to let her get away from me. And now I knew for sure that she was totally into me. I was going to have to do something drastic to make it clear though. "But if we're dating, also tell me now because I'd really like to make it official. Because I've had it with not knowing where I stand with you. I really like you and-"

I was going to regret what I was about to do probably. But I did it anyway.

I shoved her against her locker and she looked up at me sort of scared.

"Kevin, what the hell are you doing?" she asked. She sounded mad. This wasn't going as weel as I had hoped.

"Making it official," I said quickly, not giving her any real chance to protest before kissing her. Her arms went around me and put her hands in my hair and messed with it. I liked that feeling. It was nice.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me. And then Joe's brain must have taken over my body because there was no way I would have done what I did next if I was thinking normally. Or maybe kissing Macy just turned my brain to mush. I don't know.

But I was Frenching Macy in the hallway at school and she seemed to enjoy it. A lot.

I hoped that the tabloids wouldn't find out about this.

Macy pulled back and I wasn't about to let that happen, so I tried to kiss her again, but she put a hand over my mouth.

"Ma-cy…" I whined. She laughed.

"Just hold on a minute Kev. I think I'm dying," she said with a sigh, letting her head fall back against the locker.

"I'll give you mouth-to-mouth," I said, hoping that might convince her.

"As enjoyable as that sounds, mister, I think it would kill me dead."

We stared at each other in silence and after a moment, I asked, "Has it been a minute yet?"

Macy snorted. That was mean. I honestly wanted to know. Sometimes I count too fast or too slow and I don't always know.

Whatever. I leaned in for another kiss and she didn't move away or anything, so that was a good sign.

Then she broke away again.

Sadface.

"I have something to show you," she said, completely ignoring my frustrated groan. "Wait a second, Kevin. I promise it'll be worth it."

She flipped through a binder and pulled out a sheet of notebook paper, scribbling something on it before handing it to me.

I looked at it, staring at a list that was eerily similar to mine. I blinked at it and then pulled out my own list that I had been carrying around with me, just in case Joe or Nick had somehow come across it. I asked Macy for her pen, and she handed it to me with a confused look.

I unfolded my list and markled out all the 'hate' and replaced it with love, just like she had done with her list. I gave it to Macy with a big smile as she read it.

All of a sudden, she broke out into a huge grin and jumped on me, sending me stumbling backwards into the wall as she kissed me.


End file.
